


The One That Counts

by Dancingintherainagain



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Grizzam, M/M, Please love it as much as I do, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Smut, The 5 ways that Grizz comes out, The drabble no one asked for, new ham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingintherainagain/pseuds/Dancingintherainagain
Summary: Extract:“Dude,” Clark was the first to speak.“What?” Grizz tried to play it cool. His insides screaming at him, his hangover becoming all the more prominent.“Are you covered in hickeys?” Luke questioned quietly.Grizz hesitated, “… yeah,” was all he could whisper, hugging the towel around his shoulders tighter, praying that they wouldn’t see the scratched that were stinging from the water, caused by the interesting night he had with Sam last night.Or - The 5 ways that Grizz comes out to the people of New Ham. All at different times of course (his heart would give out if he did it all at once).





	The One That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adored writing this and it turned out wayyy longer than I had planned for it to be, so here we are, making it a multi chapter rather than a one shot like I originally wanted. So here we are with a 5 ways Grizz came out fic that no one asked for, but yet I have provided. 
> 
> It is set in the New Ham world, post season 1. 
> 
> Please note that, even if not specifically stated, Sam is signing as he speaks, and Grizz is trying his best damn it!

**ONE**

Ever since returning from the trip, and discovering the field, Grizz had been spending more time with Sam. Sure, when they got back New Ham was in shambles, but Lexie and Harry soon realised they were in way over their heads and backed out of their deal with Campbell. Allie was back in power and no one really knew what happened to Campbell, but Grizz didn’t really care to be honest.

The sneaking around Becca was becoming increasingly more difficult as she was becoming more suspicious of the amount of time Sam spent out, as well as the few times she had come home to see Grizz playing with Eden whilst Sam was showering, cleaning or the like. Grizz would always come up with some excuse of he really likes babies, or Sam needed help, or he was passing by and wanted to help. He knew they were lame excuses, but they were better than outing the truth just yet.

Tonight was movie night in the church and Grizz had decided not to go, and he knew that Sam wouldn’t be going either (they never played it with subtitles, which really fucking pissed Grizz off). Grizz had just finished his shift at the farmland, and making his way home for a shower, and decided to text Sam.

**What are you up to tonight? - **Grizz

Not even 1 minutes later Grizz felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Nothing. Hopefully seeing you? **– Sam

**What about Becca and Eden? **– Grizz

It was a viable question, Grizz didn’t want to keep tiptoeing around her, and also hated taking Sam away and leaving her alone to handle Eden.

**They are going to be at Kelly’s for their own movie night –** Sam

Grizz has suspected something was going on with the two girls, but it’s not like he could talk. Plus, Kelly had been the one to deliver Eden so it’s not like she wouldn’t want to spend time with her.

**Meet you at your place? –** Grizz

**6:30pm, after dinner?** – Sam

**It’s a date ;) –** Grizz

**Can’t wait x** – Sam

Grizz could not control his smile. Sam was such a flirt, well so was he, but that x was more meaningful than a winky face.

6:30pm could not come around sooner. Dinner was at 6pm, as always, and Grizz sat with Luke, Clark, Jason, Helena and Gwen, as always. The conversation was not very exciting, and Grizz found himself staring over at Sam who was sitting with Becca, Kelly and Eden. Sam was signing up a storm, which made Becca laugh so hard, and Grizz couldn’t help but feel jealous that he wasn’t sitting with them and laughing at Sam’s jokes. Soon, he thought to himself, soon he will.

“Earth to Grizz. You in there?” Luke asked, getting Grizz’s attention back to their table.

“Where did you go man?” Jason asked.

“Sorry,” Grizz said lamely. “What were you asking?”

“I had asked if you were joining us for the party after the movie tonight.” Luke clarified.

“Oh. Um, well I am actually pretty tired after today, and I have a big shift tomorrow at the farmland, so I might give tonight a miss guys. Sorry,” Grizz said, adding a yawn at the end for good measure.

“That’s okay man. You are the one making sure we won’t starve to death,” Clark said clasping him over the shoulder loudly. Helena and Gwen smiled and nodded in agreement.

“So true,” Jason agreed, “You will just have to make up for it at the next one.”

“Definitely,” Grizz said, hopefully putting an end to the conversation. Luke gave him a look that he didn’t really believe his ‘I’m tired’ story, but he didn’t argue with him. Grizz knew he needed to tell Luke soon, not telling his best friend was actually killing him.

The tables’ conversation continued without Grizz needing to have much input. He nodded and make sounds of agreement where fitting, but his mind kept wondering to a certain red-haired boy sitting only a few tables away to his right. God he wished he could just go over to that table and run his hands through the younger man’s hair, and sit there eating his dinner and hold Sam’s hand. Before he knew it, the cafeteria was emptying and everyone was heading off to the church for the movie.

Grizz stood, gathering his plate, “I will see you guys tomorrow. Enjoy your night, and be safe,” Grizz said to them all as they stood also.

Comments of ‘you too, Grizz,’ and ‘rest up buddy,’ were thrown back in response and Grizz smiled at his friends.

“Did you want some company walking back to your place?” Luke asked.

“No, I am all good. You go enjoy your night with Helena,” Grizz told his best friend, and he meant it. He really was good; because he was finally about to spend time with the only person he wanted to see all day.

“Alright man, text me when you get back to your place?” Luke almost yelled at Grizz as Helena dragged him out the door.

“Will, do,” Grizz shouted back.

Grizz turned and saw that Becca, with Eden on her hip, Kelly and Sam were getting ready to leave. Grizz walked over to say hi, or that was the only reason he could come up with for his decision to go over to them.

“Hey guys,” Grizz said awkwardly.

“Hey Grizz,” Kelly said as all heads turned to him. Sam smiled so large, Grizz’s heart almost stopped working on the spot.

“You going to the movie tonight?” Grizz asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

“No, we decided to have our own tonight. Well we did, until Sam has decided to ditch us,” Becca commented with a question in her glance.

“I am tired,” Sam signed and spoke to them all.

“I am not going to the movie either,” Grizz commented. “I could walk you home Sam? That way you girls can go enjoy your night.”

“You don’t have to do that?” Becca said at the same time Kelly said “That would be amazing.”

Becca gave her a look, Kelly smiled and shrugged her look off. Becca glanced at Grizz again with a curious look. Okay so might have just been better to meet Sam at his place than be under Becca’s glare. But then he wouldn’t have got to walk with the younger boy to his house.

“You two be safe,” Becca signed as Kelly started pulling her towards the door. Thank god for Kelly.

Grizz turned to Sam realising they were finally alone.

“Hi,” Grizz signed, stepping closer to Sam.

“Hi,” Sam smiled up at the boy whose chin was inches from nose. God that smile was going to be the end of Grizz.

The taller boy ducked his head down connecting his lips with Sam, and it was like Grizz could finally breathe for the first time of the day. Grizz’s palms moved over Sam’s waist to his hips, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Sam’s tongue darted out to touch Grizz’s and it was totally distracting. The shorter boys arms slid up Grizz’s muscular shoulders and connected behind his head, helping to pull him down to reach his mouth. The brown haired boy nipped at Sam’s lower lip and found his hands venturing lower than they should be in a public place. He pulled back, resting his head against the smaller boys. They stayed like that for several moments trying to catch their breath, and if Grizz was honest, trying to calm himself down so he didn’t jump Sam right here in the cafeteria.

“We should probably head off,” Grizz whispered and signed to Sam. Sam could only manage a nod in agreement.

Nearly all of New Ham was at the Church for movie night, and anyone who wasn’t had already made their way to whatever their plans were for the night. Grizz felt the smallest bubble of confidence, and was sure no one would see them, so he reached out and intertwined his hand with Sam’s. He felt the smaller boy look up to him confused, he just gave him a small smile and continued walking in the comfortable silence, hand in hand, back to Sam’s house. Grizz had never imagined himself walking down these streets holding hands with a boy; this world had changed him so much.

Grizz had the evening planned out in his head; he had even snuck some dessert into the house earlier when Sam and Becca weren’t looking so he could surprise Sam. As soon as Grizz had locked the door, making sure that no one was going to interrupt their night, a hand was on his shoulder abruptly turning him around, and before he even registered what was going on, Sam’s lips were on his. Grizz backed up against the door, taken back by the desperation from the younger boy. By the time Grizz’s brain had caught up with him, Sam’s hands had gone wondering into the taller boys hair, using it to pull his head back exposing his neck. Sam’s lips never left Grizz’s skin, trailing down to his jaw and neck, placing kisses, pulling and sucking at the skin, with enough force that Grizz knew was going to leave marks, but he couldn’t care less. Grizz turned his head slightly to nibble on Sam’s earlobe as the redhead bit into the skin just above Grizz’s collarbone, causing him to moan. Grizz felt the smaller man smile against his skin, knowing he must have felt the vibrations from the noise. Grizz took advantage of Sam’s pause of amusement and picked the smaller man up moving his hands to hold his ass, supporting him on his hips, wrapping Sam’s legs around his back and connecting his lips with the man who was now at the same height as him. He carried Sam to the lounge room, pulling the younger man on top of him as he fell into the couch, Sam landing straddling Grizz.

“That was smooth,” Sam said between kisses, “and fucking hot.” Grizz smirked against his lips. It was his chance to show Sam just how hot he could make him. His lips left the other mans and brushed against his skin as he trailed along his jaw, placing soft kisses as he went. Hooking his hands under the smaller mans legs, he flipped them so they were lying down on the couch, Grizz on top, pressing down on Sam in all the right places, continuing his kisses along his jaw the whole time. He got to the tender spot just under his jaw, near his ear, and deepened the kisses, pulling skin into his mouth and sucking, hard. He wanted to leave marks, tagging Sam as his using his love-bites.

He felt the pressure forming in his pants as his jeans restricted just how hard he was. He tried to release some of the pressure rubbing his hips into Sam, only making worse when he felt just how hard Sam was, making both of them moan. Grizz pulled his hips off Sam hoping to slow this down a little, but Sam made a sound of complaint and pulled Grizz right back into him, keeping his hands pushing hard into Grizz’s ass. Loving the feeling of the other mans hands on him, he grinded his hips playfully. Sam’s mouth opened pulling off Grizz’s breathing heavily, his hips chasing Grizz’s to keep the friction. Grizz collided their mouths, hard, pushing his tongue into the other boys mouth as if wanting, needing, to commit the taste of the other man to memory.

Sam’s hands went wondering from Grizz’s ass up to his belt, holding tight and pulling Grizz’s hips to move up against himself. Grizz laughed into the younger mans mouth, giving him what he wanted and thrusting into Sam making him whimper. Sam, satisfied with the continued friction, moved his hand to the hem of Grizz’s t-shirt, his fingertips gently grazing the skin just above Grizz’s hips. Those damn wandering hands started trailing up Grizz’s chest, tracing the bumps of his abs and circling to his back scratching his shoulders, causing Grizz to wince in pleasure from the sting.

“Sorry,” Sam whispered against his lips, opening his eyes to look at Grizz.

“Don’t be,” Grizz said his own hands beginning to wander.

Sam’s hands traced back down Grizz’s spine to the bottom of his shirt again, this time pulling the material up. Grizz released Sam for the split second it took to remove his shirt, and was back on Sam, smashing their lips together like the time away from each other would kill them. Sam’s lips meet his in the same desperation. Sam’s hands grazed over Grizz’s bare skin, palming and kneading in all the right places. Grizz’s lips trailed down to Sam’s neck again, obsessed with leaving red marks all over his skin. He needed to get the smaller mans shirt off, he needed more skin to mark. Pulling at the hem of Sam’s shirt, Sam sat up and swiftly yanked his shirt off in seconds, going back to feeling Grizz’s skin and the older boy going back to planting kisses all over the youngers chest, collarbone and neck.

“I fucking knew it,” Grizz heard from the entryway, abruptly pulling away and his head snapped to the sound, getting a sound of complaint from Sam, until he realised where he was looking.

Both boys stayed were they were frozen on the couch, shirtless, covered in raw skin that was slowly turning purple and swollen lips, looking at Becca standing in the entryway holding Eden. Grizz panicked and sprang off the younger boy, momentarily forgetting about the massive hard-on he had. When it registered, he pulled a pillow onto his lap, not quite sure how to make this less awkward. He looked over to Sam panicked. Sam looked a little sheepish, but mostly amused at the way Grizz was reacting and his poor attempt to hide himself.

“I knew something was going on with you two,” Becca said, ignoring the fact that both boys were shirtless and concealing how turned on they had been moments ago. She planted herself on the smaller couch across from the boys.

Sam sat up and signed to Becca, “I am sorry, I wanted to tell you, but with Eden I didn’t want it to feel like I wanted to pull out of being her father.”

Grizz looked at Sam confused by the context of that statement. Becca saw his muddled face, unsure of why Grizz was confused.

“Oh my god, Grizz doesn’t know?” Becca exclaimed.

“What don’t I know?” Grizz asked at the same time the Sam said, “I promised you.”

Becca gave her best friend a look of adoration, “Grizz, Eden is not Sam’s baby. He promised me he would be the father so I wasn’t alone.”

Grizz’s face must have been pure shock because Sam turned to him and started signing frantically, “I am sorry, I wanted to tell you, but I promised Becca and she needed me. I couldn’t go back on that when she was going through that.”

Grizz turned to his adorable crush and kissed him, maybe a little too passionately because Becca cleared her throat. Grizz pulled away, “That is the kindest thing you could ever do for a friend. Hell, I am not sure I could have done that.” Sam smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

“You guys are very cute together,” Becca said smiling at them both.

“Sorry to keep us from you Becca. Grizz isn’t really out yet, and plus with Eden, I didn’t want to add to your stress,” Sam said apologetically.

“Your happiness is never a burden, Sam. I am just happy you found someone you like,” Becca said with nothing but love in her voice.

“I definitely did,” Sam smiled up at Grizz and found the older man looking at him already.

“I am sorry to ruin your evening alone, but Eden was causing a fuss and I needed to bring her home. I am going to put her to bed, but if you guys are keen did you want to maybe watch a movie? Kelly and I never got to watch anything and I am feeling the FOMO now,” Becca said, her voice decreasing at the end.

“Of course. I brought over chocolate and strawberries, and some wine we can indulge on too if you like?” Grizz said making Becca feel like she hadn’t just ruined their evening. Sam smiled thankfully up at Grizz, the older boy knowing that they could continue their couch antics later, but for now they needed to be there for Becca, and frankly Grizz was just happy that someone else knew he was gay. He could finally be with Sam around someone, and that never felt better.

“Chocolate and strawberries sounds amazing, but I will miss on the wine, you boys can have that one,” she said as she exited the lounge carrying Eden into the other room and lying her down for the night.

“Thank you,” Sam signed to Grizz.

“Always,” Grizz said and gave Sam a quick passionate kiss before going to retrieve his hidden goodies, feeling content and happy that more of the real him had been shared. Maybe coming out in New Ham wouldn’t be as bad as he had once thought it would be.

**TWO**

If Grizz was being honest, he hadn’t been spending much time with the guys after the incident during, and after, the expedition. Sitting and eating dinner or lunch with them was more to keep up appearances and make it seem like everything was normal, but that was the only time he actually saw any of the guys. Luke, Clark and Jason had apologised on a number of occasions for their behaviour and had gotten back on track once the whole thing was cleared up, but Grizz didn’t really feel like he fit in with ‘the guard’ anymore. He had changed so much, had become more of his truer self, and was afraid that the guys had done the same thing, and not in a way he liked.

So there he was sitting at the bench in Allie’s kitchen, eating the lunch Sam had made him, starring at the text he had received from Luke.

**Hey, man. So, myself, Clark and Jason had been thinking we should have a drink tonight? It’s been a long time since we got to just chill out and drink together, and after everything that went down, I think it is needed. **\- Luke

Sam, eating next to him, could feel his discomfort and turned to his boyfriend with a questioning glance. Grizz showed him the message, letting Sam read it himself.

“You should go,” Sam signed to him.

“I am not sure I want to,” Grizz signed back, deflating a little as he did.

“Why not?” Sam questioned with nothing but love in his eyes, wondering what was going through the taller boys head.

Grizz tried his best to sign as he said “I love this little bubble we have been living in. I am afraid that if I go back to hanging with the guys our little world will be harder to hide, or disappear. What if they were showing their true colours during all the shit with Lexie, Harry and Campbell?” Sometime whilst he was talking, his eyes had drifted to the ground, not wanting to meet Sam’s eyes.

Sam reached under Grizz’s chin, pulling him back up to look at him, “what we have won’t change unless you want it to. If it makes it easier, why not just tell the guys about us and you? I mean Becca knows now, would it be that bad? If they don’t accept it, you know that you have me, and Becca, here for you. I know they are your friends, but if they can’t accept the real you, after all the shit they pulled, then they don’t deserve you.”

Grizz smiled and nodded at Sam, having a quick glance around the room making sure no one was around before pulling him for a hasty kiss. Sam tried to follow Grizz’s mouth as he removed his lips before it got too deep, knowing that someone could walk into this kitchen any second. The shorter boy didn’t want it to end, but sighed as he sat back into his chair and went back to eating his lunch.

Grizz signed to his boyfriend, “Soon, I promise,” placing a hand on the younger man’s thigh.

Sam’s hand moved on top of Grizz’s and squeezed, smiling up at him showing he understood.

The boys disconnected as Allie and Will came wondering into the kitchen. Trying to make it inconspicuous and not awkward, Grizz asked them both if they wanted lunch too, pointing to the pan on the stove filled with a fried rice Sam had made.

“Thanks Grizz,” Allie smiled at him and continued her conversation with Will.

Grizz took out his phone and typed a response back to Luke.

**Hey. That sounds like fun. What time and where? **– Grizz

The speech bubble with the little three dots appeared within seconds.

**Awesome! 7pm at mine? I know it’s early, but like the more time to drink :)**\- Luke

**Looking forward to it :)**\- Grizz

Grizz was looking forward to it, he was more anxious about it than excited, but a little bit of normality would be good.

~

All four boys were four beers in and Grizz was definitely starting to feel a warm fuzz slowly forming. He had missed this. The random evening the boys would get together, drink, and have a good time. Now it was more about drinking to remove their worries and feel a little bit numb.

Sitting out the back of Luke’s place, by the pool, Grizz finally felt like his friends were his friends again. “This is nice,” Grizz whispers, looking up at the stars, surprisingly visible with almost all the lights on in the house.

“It’s nice to have you back man,” Clark said, reaching over and clapping him over the shoulder. Grizz winced from the sting of the cuts on his back from Sam’s nails last night. He tried to downplay his pain, trying not to draw attention to it.

“Guys, let’s get fucked up,” Jason said as he stood up, “Beer pong let’s go!”

Clark jumped up in just the same amount of excitement as Jason. Luke looked at Grizz as if he had more he wanted to talk about before things got too wild, but stood offering a hand to Grizz to pull him up of the ground. Walking up onto the porch, Grizz finished off the rest of his fifth beer and found that Clark and Jason had almost finished setting up the game and were pouring the final cups with beer. He really had missed their crazy antics and classic high school jock characteristics; they were so cliché.

Grizz set himself up at the end of the table partnered with Luke, ready to win, even as stupid as it was, considering their circumstances and lives right now, it was nice to just be a teenager.

~

Three games of beer pong later, Grizz was definitely a little more than tipsy. He and Luke had won two out of the three games and declared themselves the champions. As much as Grizz was enjoying himself, he did miss Sam a little, making a mental note to text him later.

At some point during the drinking games, someone had gotten a speaker out and music now surrounded Luke’s backyard, wrapping the boys in their own little world, making them forget about the alternative universe they found themselves in. Walking up to the make shift bar they had made on the outside table, Grizz found the tequila, pouring four shots.

“Right boys, shot time,” Grizz said handing each of them a glass. He raised his glass up to the other boys, they followed suit and all four downed their drink. Grizz liked the way the alcohol burned his throat on the way down. He decided to pour himself another two and downed them one straight after the other, already feeling the heavier buzz of being drunk start to overtake his body. If he wasn’t with the person he really wanted to be with tonight, then he was going to enjoy himself another way.

~

One thing led to another and Grizz was lying on the cold grass next to his best friend feeling his drunken haze start to lift, having stopped drinking a good hour ago.

“You know that I am always here for you, right?” Luke asked Grizz.

“Of course,” Grizz said, knowing full well he was, but whether he wanted to was the question.

“I know a lot has changed over the last few weeks, but I am still your best friend man,” Luke said as if feeling Grizz still wasn’t saying something. Grizz wanted to tell him, he really did, but he wasn’t sure that whilst they were drunk was a good time.

“I am going to go and check that Clark hasn’t swallowed his own tongue,” Grizz stood up after seeing the way that Clark was lying on the chairs by the pool. Grizz wasn’t entirely sure he was breathing. He waved Luke over, “I have an idea.”

Luke smiled at Grizz knowing exactly what he was thinking. The boys worked together to lift Clark and tossed him straight into the pool, then both turned and threw Jason in too. Both boys sobered up quickly from the cold water and shouted at the culprits. Grizz smiled at Luke and both boys ran and tossed themselves into the pool joining their friends.

Clark splashed Grizz back after his cannon bomb almost caused him to drown for the second time that night. Jason tried to tackle Luke from underneath the water and Grizz couldn’t stop smiling, enjoying just how normal this felt. His fuzzy brain was starting to lift and could feel the dull ache of a hangover coming for him, knowing by the time the sun was up he was going to hate himself for getting so wasted. 

The weather wasn’t really ideal for swimming so they didn’t last long in the water. Luke was the first to get out, going to retrieve towels for the boys to dry off, before they all got sick from being soaking wet in the cold. Jason leapt out the moment Luke returned, pulling his shirt off and wrapping himself in a towel visibly shivering. Clark laughed at him, but followed suit. Grizz did as well, pulling his shirt over his head and remembered a second too late. By the time he had the towel wrapped around him three sets of eyes were gawking at him.

“Dude,” Clark was the first to speak.

“What?” Grizz tried to play it cool. His insides screaming at him, his hangover becoming all the more prominent.

“Are you covered in hickeys?” Luke questioned quietly.

Grizz hesitated, “… yeah,” was all he could whisper, hugging the towel around his shoulders tighter, praying that they wouldn’t see the scratched that were stinging from the water.

“Who was the lucky girl?” Jason asked with an impressed look.

_Well fuck,_ was all Grizz could think. He swallowed visibly, “umm, it was Sam actually,” he spoke just louder than a whisper.

“Sam Eliot?” Luke asked. Grizz managed to give a nod.

“Dude,” Clark said again, “are you gay?”

“… yeah,” Grizz finally looking up from the ground and looking at his friends faces. God he hoped they weren’t going to hate him.

“Cool,” Jason said and Clark nodded in agreement, unfazed by the answer.

“Wait what?” this time it was Grizz who looked shocked. “You guys don’t hate me?”

“Why would we hate you?” Luke asked.

“I don’t know. I mean, being gay in this town has not really been accepted. I kind of expected you guys to hate me,” Grizz blurted out before he had the time to think about what he was saying.

“We aren’t our parents, man. It’s 2019, being gay is not an issue. Plus, you’re still Grizz, even if you wanted to start wearing more eccentric clothing or make up, or talk with a stereotypical gay voice we would still love you,” Luke smiled at his best friend, Jason and Clark nodding along with him.

“I mean what you just said was a little offensive and the stereotypical straight guy thoughts on gay men, but I am not going to touch on that right now,” Grizz laughed. “But thank you, love you guys too, even after all the shit you pulled.”

“I knew you were still hung up on that,” Luke nudged him playfully.

“Nar, I am over it now. Guess being honest with you guys finally helped with that too,” Grizz finally feeling like he could breathe around them. Something he had been dying to tell Luke, Jason and Clark about himself for years was finally out, they accepted him, and Grizz had no idea why he hadn’t told them years ago.

“So, what’s it like being with a guy?” Jason asked. _Oh yeah, this is why,_ Grizz thought to himself.

“I am not sure you really want to know that,” Grizz laughed.

“Well, are you happy man?” Clark asked.

“More than I have ever been,” he said honestly.

“I think all the hickey’s make that pretty bloody clear he is happy. Like how did you get so god damn many?” Jason asked laughing.

Grizz almost choked on nothing at the question. He laughed as he answered, “Let’s just say Sam has a strong mouth and when he wants his way, he gets it.” 

This time Jason choked. Grizz laughed and hoped that would be the end of the conversation about his purple bruised skin. He move the towel to his head, drying his dripping hair.

“What the fuck man?” Clark almost yelled.

“What?” Grizz said removing the towel from his head and turned to see Clark staring at his back as he was pouring himself another drink.

“You’re fucking back?” Clark said as his cup overflowed in his distraction.

“Oh fuck,” Grizz muttered. Jason and Luke had gotten up to see what the fuss was about. The scratches on his back were pretty bad, he remembered the pain from them from the night before, but they seemed more painful now that there were eyes on them that weren’t his or Sam’s. He heard Luke suck in air and Jason swore under his breath. “Um, yeah. Last night got a little intense, but it’s fine.”

“Are you sure mate?” Luke said coming back to sit in front of Grizz on the chair opposite him.

It clicked; they thought he was being abused. He had to admit when he saw himself this morning covered in bruises and his back red and raw, he didn’t look amazing. Sam had gone to get Becca sheepishly and she helped to cover the hickey’s that were showing once he had his top on. Sam hadn’t stopped apologizing all morning until Grizz assured Sam that he actually liked it. Sam was also covered in hickey’s except if Grizz was honest, he had less of them, but the ones Grizz had managed to get on him were pretty fucking bad. They were swollen and so purple they looked black. Becca covered those too, which made Grizz kind of sad. He had marked Sam as his, but they had to hide the marks of each other from the rest of the world. “Fuck. No. It is not like that,” Grizz managed to get out.

“It kind of looks like it is bro,” Jason said finally moving from behind him to take his chair up again with another drink in hand.

“It is not, I promise. Sam and I just got a little carried away last night.”

“Gwen always managed to get marks all over me, but nothing that looked like that,” Clark said, also join the chairs.

“I guess having a guy give the marks would make them a little different,” Luke piped up.

“I know this is going to sound incredibly weird, and you are more than welcome to hate me for saying this, but, it’s different to being with a girl. Even when you leave marks on your girls you are being gentle, even when you don’t think you are. Being with Sam, I don’t have to be gentle, like the fight for dominance is part of the fun.” Grizz could not believe he had actually just said that aloud. He blushed realising how gay he sounded and how personal the information was that he just shared. He wasn’t even sure he would have said that to Sam, let alone these guys.

Luke cleared his throat, “well… as awkward as that was, I am glad you are happy man.”

Grizz laughed, “whatever,” he took a deep breath, “thank you for being so understanding guys.”

“Anytime,” Luke said on behalf of the other boys and himself.

Grizz smiled thankfully at his best mates. He really was happy he told them, even if they thought what him and Sam had done to each other was strange. Within 24 hours, four people knew about his relationship with Sam, and Grizz was discovering that the more people who knew, the easier it was for him to breathe. He almost like the strangling of his heart that had been occurring for so many years as he pined for Sam was releasing, slightly. He really wanted to tell Sam, but his head was now pounding and he could tell that so were the other boys. Now would be a really good time to pass out, the sun was beginning to rise after all. It was as if the other boys could read his mind as they all made their way inside, Luke went upstairs to Helena, Jason, Clark and Grizz crashing on their respective parts of the couches. Texting Sam would have to wait, but Grizz smiled at the thought of being able to tell him once he woke up, knowing he could be himself around his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thank you if you made it here! I kind of really fucking loved writing this, and I have already started the next chapter, hopefully to come out soon. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! Comments and Kudos make my heart super happy. 
> 
> Also note for those reading my other Grizzam fic, "A Fresh Start", I will be uploading soon, promise. I just had this idea come to my head and I had to write it!!! If you haven't read it yet, head on over and leave some love there too.


End file.
